


in vino veritas.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mutual Pining, Protective Magnus Bane, Sleepy Magnus Bane, alec lightwood is a good friend, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: it appears that drunken words truly are sober thoughts. pobre, alec.





	in vino veritas.

**Author's Note:**

> first, drunk alec not having a filter!! seems only right that we have magnus admit a drunken truth!! ps sorry if ur name is julia i'm sure ur lovely.

He’s flipping through the book Magnus had left on his desk with a yellow sticky note attached, his handwriting describing some of his favorite parts accompanied by a smiley face. 

Alec would later come to find that he bookmarked every few pages, pencil underlining important things to him and in what his opinion are the best parts. 

It’s not until the door slams open, giggling ringing through Alec’s ears that he glances up from the book in his fingertips, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

Magnus clings to a small blonde, her nails digging into his shirt, trying desperately to separate the material from his chest. 

Alec doesn’t realise he’s made the noise until the two are staring at him, Magnus eyes wide and concerned and the petite blonde’s full of annoyance. 

“A’xander?” Magnus is already taking off-kilter strides towards Alec, consonants slurred with alcohol. 

“What are you doing here?” The blonde asks, smacking the gum in her mouth, “Make yourself scarce, _asshat_.” 

“ _Leave_ ,” Alec allows his head whip around in surprise, eyes settling on Magnus at the proclamation. His words coming out inherently sober, eyes a menacing golden-green. 

“But _Baby_ —“ she whines, stomping her foot like a petulant child. 

“Alec isn’t an asshat,” He murmurs, his bottom lip jutting out in offense, “Alexander is my person. Please leave, Julia.” 

“You’re actually going to—“ her eyes are wide, piercing through Alec but he hardly notices. 

“Yes. It wasn’t a _request_ , get _out_ of the dorm,” Magnus states, as a matter of fact, the assured tone sending Alec through a loop. 

Julia turns on her heel with a huff, before slamming the door as Magnus walks towards Alec and where he sits on the bed. 

“Alexander?” His voice is pouty and young, like a child who hasn’t gotten what he wants, as if trying to change his parent's mind, “ _Sayang_ , what’s wrong?” 

“You’re so drunk, come on. Let's get you under the covers,” He has to suck in a breath, trying desperately to calm the emotions that he’s been suppressing since _freshman_ _year_. It's to little avail.

He wipes the tears with the back of his hands, before rising to his feet, leading his best friend to lie down on his bed. 

A makeup wipe in hand, Alec tilts Magnus’ chin up, motions gentle and affectionate, “What kind of paint is this?” 

Magnus grins that stupid dorky ( _incredibly_ drunk) grin of his that makes Alec’s stomach _whirl_ , “The black is normal, the white is phosphorus.”

Alec can't fight the crowbar-simper that quirks up the corners of his mouth at Magnus drunkenly and horribly mispronounced attempt at the word, 'phosphorus'.

“Was it a black light party?” 

He glows and nods excitedly, “So much fun. Danced all night.” 

He closes his eyes as she runs the wipe over his face, before helping him brush his teeth and tucking him in. 

“I wanted to dance with you,” Magnus says, hands coming up to wrap around Alec’s hand, “Couldn’t find you. Realised you weren’t there.” 

“You wanted to dance with me?” Alec questions, halting for a moment, “Why would you want that?” 

“You have two left feet,” Magnus murmurs, the drunkenness seeping back into his tone, “But you’re my favourite person. Wanna be close to you.” 

“And... Julia?” He doesn’t mean to, really, but he can’t help the bit of sorrow and envy that trickles into his voice. 

“She kissed me. Closed my eyes and pretended she was you. Didn’t work too well. Should've, s'not rocket science, but she was'n you."

Alec _can’t_ _breathe_ , so he closes his eyes, trying to gather his thought, before blinking open his eyes to see Magnus mostly asleep, breaths already beginning to deepen. 

“ _Kiss_?” Magnus asks, eyes endearing and honest. 

Alec’s eyes blow wide, but Magnus just grins. He doesn’t see the way Alec’s practically hyperventilating at the question, hands shaking as he smooths the quilted blanket over Magnus' chest. 

“Maybe when you don’t have someone else’s cherry lipstick on your lips, hm?” Alec gums, trying his best not upset his drunken best friend. 

“No,” Magnus whines, syllables are drawn out, “ _Forehead_ kiss.” 

And against his better judgment, Alec does. 

“Goodnight, Magnus.” 

Magnus positively beams as Alec smooths his hair back, before closing his heavy eyes. 

“Night, Alec,” he mutters, halfway to unconsciousness, “Love you.” 

Alec pauses, halfway on his bed, “You what—“

He stops when he glances up to find Magnus’ hand is already dangling precariously from the bed frame. 

Alec shakes his head, sliding under the covers before staring up at the ceiling. 

_He’s drunk,_ Alec, he thinks, as a hollow feeling weighs heavily in his chest, _he’ll never love you like that._

And that’s how Alec falls asleep, too heartbroken to stay awake any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on Twitter @flustraaa


End file.
